plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zoran Mitich/Possible Story
''INTRODUCTION '''ENSLAVEMENT ' *2976 Earth was a peaceful place, where war became a thing of the past. Life was so beautiful until arrival of the Usurpation Forces came. No one knows where they came from. Maybe they were running from an enemy force, or maybe they were looking for resources found only on Earth. Either way, they came to Earth. Guided by the son of Alkur himself, Dafuur-Isthill-Moorlak, the newcomers wiped out almost every army of the Human race leaving a few to surrender or leave Earth. That moment people became servants and beasts became masters... REBELLION *2991 Some servants were too strong-willed to give up on freedom, so the rebellion was born. Hiding under ground, this faction was unknown until their first attack on the enemy... DEATH OF A RULER *2997 Dafuur's royal ship, the Annihilator II (Named after his now dead brother's capital ship) was ambushed by the rebellious Human forces and crashed. The fearsome warlord was critically injured. Victory seemed to be at their hand-grip, but little did they know there are things worse then enslavement... DOOMSDAY *2999 After the destruction of Dafuur's ship, he came back to power. Filled with an even deeper hatred for the Human race, the newly revived leader ordered his best scientists to start building a super weapon with the fire-power to destroy a single planet... *3014 Destruction... A few thousand survivors... Dafuur's evil plans were complete. All that is was left of humans was a space-station... LAST HOPE *3049 The humans built a time machine, there were two volunteers, Noir Lime and Root Mitich (nicknamed Marine). Their assignment was to travel back to the year 2971 to prevent Dafuur from even encountering humans, and most importantly the destruction of their own race... ''THE MISSION '''WRONG PLACE' A blast of light appears in the air. (Root): Oh, my head... Noir are you th...-Root moans, as he gets spotted by a soldier. (Soldier 1): Intruder! -the soldiers start to shoot. The marine takes cover. He throws a grenade at them. Only one survivor and he is dying. (Root): What date is it, what year?!-points a pistol at the survivor. (Survivor): I don't know... I don't keep track of time... (Root): Where am I?! (Survivor): I don't know... I am a slave of the Fal... Falk... Fa...-bleeds out and dies. (Root): Poor bastard... -he uses his suit to track down his location- God damn it, I'm on Venus! Almost no weaponry besides my pistol and tazer, no radio, no ally, huh... -he continues further into the unplanned base. After encountering countless soldiers and Grubs, the heroes meet up a few miles away from another threat, the Falkoks. (Noir): Get into the car! (Root): Lime! -Mitich runs to the jeep- Thank god you made it! (Noir): I've spotted an alien-like outpost just a few miles out. We might be heading in the right direction. After crossing a vast plain of rocks and sand, and blasting through security drones, Root and Noir come across an alien outpost. (Noir): We're here. Better get this done quick. (Root): After you. (Noir): No, I insist. You first. (blog not finished yet) Category:Blog posts